


Trespasser

by baranskini



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, break in, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: Kurt and Diane wake to an intruder.





	Trespasser

**Author's Note:**

> Just nonsense really because I love Diane and Kurt and Will and we didn't see enough of them interacting once Kurt and Diane were actually a couple.
> 
> Beta'd by Leann, who really is the best writer and who fuels my obsession with Baranski.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and please review if you like it!

The clanging of some glass woke Diane from her dream, her heart pounding rapidly against her ribcage. Breathing deeply she tried to calm her nervous heart, not sure if she’d dreamt the sound or if it was real. A few muffled bangs later, Diane was shoving the man next to her.

“Kurt!” She hissed, her voice shaking. “Kurt wake up!”

“What?” Kurt mumbled, shifting away from her aggressive touch.

“Someone’s in the house.” She whispered as another dull thud had Kurt sitting up alert.

“Where’s your gun?” Kurt asked quickly throwing the duvet off his legs as he stood.

“Nightstand.” Diane replied crawling over to the bedside table, the fear clear in her eyes and the shaking of her hands. Kurt pulled open the drawer and pulled out her gun. Loading it and flicking off the safety, he turned to his fiancé. His large hand cupped her cheek as he looked her dead in the eye.

“Stay here,” He ordered, his touch loving and comforting, but also firm.

“Like hell!” Diane replied, shifting herself off the bed. “I’m going with you!” She said as another loud bang sounded from her living room.

“Diane,” He began his tone stern. He was in no mood to argue with her. She could call him out for his chauvinistic tendencies later; right now he just needed to know she was safe.

“No, Kurt.” Diane cut him off, her blue eyes wide with fear. “Please don’t leave me,” She whispered and Kurt let out a sigh.

“Okay, but you stay behind me, got it?” Diane nodded, reaching out to grip his waist from behind as he moved toward the door.

The pair crept up her hallway, the sounds becoming louder and louder with each step they took. Diane took a deep shuddering breath as they reached her living room. Kurt rounded the corner first, gun raised as he shouted loudly.

“Don’t move!” His voice shuddered through the room and the other occupant tumbled over her couch and onto the floor. In record time, Diane flicked on the lights as Kurt moved toward the intruder. “I have a gun!” Kurt bellowed as he rounded her coffee table to get a look at the trespasser.

“Don’t shoot!” A voice sounded and two pale hands rose from behind the couch.

“Will?” Diane asked as she recognised the voice. Kurt caught her eye as Will emerged from behind her sofa. “What the hell are you doing here?” She screeched as Kurt lowered the weapon, flicking the safety back on.

“You gave me a key for ‘smergency, and is a ‘smergency!” Will told her wobbling on his feet.

“Are you drunk?” Diane questioned, her eyes darting between her partner and her lover.

“No” Will nodded with a goofy smile. “It’s semergency!” He repeated and the pair frowned.

“Will, what’s wrong?” Diane asked moving toward her friend, gripping his arm and helping him sit. Kurt turned around and placed the gun on Diane’s desk, turning again he shook his head wearily.

“I’ll go put on some coffee,” He offered kindly and Diane shot him a smile.

“McVeigh!” Will exclaimed, his eyes wide and happy. “Diane! McVeigh is here!” He told her comically. Kurt shot her a pointed look, yawning as he left the room.

“Yes,” Diane agreed wanting to admonish him but also finding something about drunken Will oddly endearing.

“He’s a nice man. Lotsa guns!” Will continued rambling.

“Will,” Diane said, using her hand to turn his face to hers. “What are you doing here?”

Will grinned toothily at her, his body swaying slightly. “You’re so pretty.” He said instead of answering. “’ery ‘ery pretty!” Diane closed her eyes running her hand through her hair.

“Will,” She tried again, this time, holding his hand between both of hers and eyeing him meaningfully. “What happened?”

Will hung his head sadly, blinking up at her through watery lashes. “She went back to him.” He said softly and Diane’s gaze softened. He didn’t need to elaborate; Diane knew well enough who he was talking about. “I luf ‘er.” Will continued pitifully. Diane sighed, pulling her friend into a hug as he leant his head against her shoulder. “I luf her.” He said again his words slurring.

Diane could smell the alcohol on his clothes and closed her eyes. It wasn’t like her partner to mope, wasn’t like him to drink himself silly or indeed, show up at her house at 3am. She knew that whatever had taken place tonight between Will and Alicia had hit him hard.

“I have some coffee.” Kurt appeared behind her, placing the mug down on the small table and standing awkwardly.

“McVeigh!” Will chirped again, pulling away from Diane’s embrace to smile at the other man. “You’re here!” He stated and Kurt merely nodded. “in Diane’s ‘partment!” Will rambled. “she’d like that, she likes you!” Diane and Kurt shared a smile at that, both smirking as Will turned to the coffee. “Diane finks I don’t know, but she lufs you.” Will nodded laying back against the cushions of Diane’s couch, his coffee untouched.

“She does, does she?” Kurt responded with amusement, meeting his fiancé’s eyes knowingly. Diane shifted lifting Will’s legs onto the sofa and reaching for the throw she sometimes used as a blanket.

Will yawned loudly, shutting his eyes as he continued to chatter.

“She likes your arms, big arms, I heard her telling June. She lufs your big arms.” Diane cringed at his words, knowing her partner would be kicking himself for this drabble in the morning, if he remembered it at all that is. Diane frowned, running her fingers across his face gently as he started to snore softly.

“Goodnight Will,” She said sadly, softy running her fingers through his hair. Turning her body she stood and walked over to Kurt. “You want to check the front door?” She asked and Kurt nodded, moving to insure they were all locked in safe.

“C’mon,” He said when he returned to find her still staring sombrely at her partner. Slipping his arm snuggly around her waist he pulled her toward the bedroom, flicking off the lights as they went.

Kurt moved to tuck the gun back into the drawer, sitting on the edge of the bed as Diane moved to slip back under the covers.

“He’s drunk.” Diane said as Kurt turned and slid under the duvet too.

“I figured.” He replied blandly, a smirk tugging at his lips. Diane shifted her body until she was pressed against him, snuggling down into the bed. “He has a key to your house?” Kurt asked simply as his arm curled around her body.

“I gave it to him years ago, he’s never actually used it.” She replied.

“What happened?” Diane looked up at Kurt, his eyes gleaming in the dark.

“Alicia Florrick went back to her husband.”

“The Governor?” Kurt asked with a frown and Diane nodded.

“He’s in love with her.” Diane provided laying her head on Kurt’s chest as she snuggled impossibly closer.

“Oh.” Was Kurt’s only reply, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head he held her tighter. Diane let out a heavy sigh; her body shuddering with what Kurt worried may be a sob.

“She’s tearing him apart.” Diane whispered. “She’s tearing him apart and there’s nothing I can do.”

“Diane-“

“No Kurt, he’s my best friend. I love him and she’s ruining him.” Kurt breathed deeply, running his fingers through her hair soothingly.

“Diane, he’s an adult, you can’t-“Kurt trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence. His fiancé had a huge heart, a big glorious heart that beat for too many people. She would stop at nothing to make someone she loved happy and that was actually one of the things he loved the most about her, but she couldn’t fix this.

“I know,” She replied softy. “I know I can’t change anything, I just, I feel guilty, I’m so happy, you make me so happy Kurt and it doesn’t feel fair that his heart is breaking.” Kurt nodded not able to say anything more. What was there left to say? They were happy, they were in love, but that didn’t mean everyone else had to be.

“I love you, Kurt.” Diane murmured into the darkness, lifting her head and kissing him soundly.

“I love you too,” He responded, kissing her again. “It’ll be better in the morning.” He offered and Diane agreed, laying her head on him again.

“So,” Kurt said after a while. “You like my arms?” Diane let out a laugh at that.

“He’s drunk Kurt.” She tried but Kurt merely smiled.

“So you don’t luf me then?” He joked and Diane bit her bottom lip.

“You know I do,” She replied.

“And my arms?” He hinted running his fingers up and down her back.

“Yes, I like your arms.” She conceded. “they’re very sexy.”

“Huh.” Kurt said far too pleased with himself. Diane shook her head.

“I can feel your ego expanding.”

“No, “ He said trying to cover.

“Yes,” She retorted, moving up to press a kiss to his lips.

“Okay, you got me.”

“Yeah I do.” Kurt smiled.

“You want to know what I like about you?” He queried.

“I don’t need to,” She clapped back smugly.

“Oh?”

“It’s my legs.” She replied simply, knowing she was right.

“It’s not.”

“Please Kurt, I have seen the way you stare and I know how much you like them wrapped around you,” Her voice dropped an octave and Kurt felt a chill run down his spine.

“Okay, yes. I do love your legs.” He admitted. “But, that’s not my favourite part of you.”

“Really?” Diane asked incredulously.

“Yep, my favourite part of you is your heart.” He responded softly and Diane gasped slightly.

“That was quite the line, Mr. McVeigh,” She said her voice breathy.

“Well I try,” He smirked kissing the crown of her head again and snuggling deeper into the covers.

 

 

 


End file.
